


No Regrets

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Honesty, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: What If?<br/>Prompt: What if Lee didn't deny his 'I love you' on the Astral Queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

“Did you just say you love me?”  
  
“Out of everything I just said, that’s the one thing you heard? Kara....” Lee paced toward the door.  
  
“Considering that kiss when I boarded, out of everything you just said, was there something else that was supposed to jump out at me?”   
  
“Kara...”  
  
“Is this a thank gods you’re alive thing? You know, I jump for Caprica, you think maybe I’m dead, all of a sudden I’m back and I’m not dead, and so you love me? Or you rebelled against your father with the President of the Colonies, so what’s one more rebellion, loving Kara Thrace? ‘Cause it didn't feel much like love just before I left, Lee.”   
  
“Kara...”  
  
“What is this really about, Lee?”  
  
Suddenly he was in front of her, looking at her with those bottomless blue eyes, and she started to say something else. To shut her up, he kissed her again. Thoroughly. This time, there was no President looking on, or Sharon about to come around the corner.  
  
“Yes, Kara. I love you. Not because I thought you might be dead. Not because it will piss off my father. Actually, I think he’d understand this more than I do. Because I don’t know how not to. As for that spectacle just before you left, stealing a military asset, I might add, I was an ass.”  
  
“Yes, you were. I mean, seriously, Lee. Why did it matter to you? Because you thought I was betraying Zak? Or just because it was Baltar?” She spit the word out as if she couldn't stand the taste of it.  
  
“Kara!” He practically yelled it at her.  
  
“What? Gods, Lee. What?”  
  
“Are you listening to me? Right now, are you listening?”  
  
She nodded at him, not really understanding what his problem was.  
  
“It mattered because it wasn't me.” He kissed her again. Kept kissing her while she pushed at his shoulder. Kept kissing her while she pulled his hair. Stopped when she kicked him.  
  
“Kissing me doesn't change anything, Lee. We’re still in a war with the Cylons, being chased across the galaxy and back again. One or both of us could still die tomorrow on Kobol trying to find the map to Earth.”  
  
“Isn't that a good enough reason to stop being so stubborn, Kara?” He chuckled mirthlessly. “If I have to die, I don’t want any regrets. Zak loved you. The Old Man loves you. I love you. Is that such a terrible thing, knowing that?”  
  
“I guess it’s not terrible. Still doesn't change anything.” She picked up her ball and started throwing it at the wall again.  
  
He sighed and extended an olive branch. “You want to help me prep the packs for tomorrow?”  
  
“Sure. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
  
When Lee left, once she was sure he was gone, she said, “I love you, too.”


End file.
